


Dean Winchester --> Romance --> Gaze into Eyes

by blackbirdintheimpala (pundromeda)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pundromeda/pseuds/blackbirdintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is snooping around on Cas' computer and discovers something surprising in his game of the Sims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester --> Romance --> Gaze into Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head while I was trying to do my homework, so I wrote this instead of doing math. I hope you enjoy!

Dean has been living with his best friend for five years now, and they've only grown closer over the years. Sometimes Dean wonders if Cas thinks they're _too_ close, given that Dean's been crushing on him for the greater part of their friendship, and he can't help but to hug Cas a little tighter or stare at him a little longer than he does with his other friends. He tries not to go overboard, but he does indulge himself a little. It's not his fault that he fell in love with his best friend.

Despite their closeness, however, there is one thing that Dean will never understand about the man: his incredible fascination with downright boring computer games. Cas has recently gotten into the Sims, and he spends almost every waking hour in his room playing God with his creations. Dean asked to see the game once, but Cas just shooed him away saying that he was "busy" and "didn't have time for interruptions".

Today, though, Dean will finally understand exactly why Cas would never let him see the game. Dean's computer is broken. Well, more like it's out for the count due to a nasty virus which was definitely not from a porn site, but that's another story. Dean's computer is broken, so he has to sneak into Cas' room and borrow the nerdy little dude's laptop if he wants to be able to pay his phone bill on time.

Dean does so and quickly makes the transaction. He is about to put the computer away, but an icon at the bottom of Cas' screen catches his attention. Sims 3...? Dean figures that he might as well see what it's all about without Mr. Go-Away-Dean-I'm-Busy hanging over his shoulder. He clicks.

The window pops up to reveal a house that looks much like the one Dean is currently sitting in. Even stranger, the couch in the house is occupied by two people who look suspiciously like Cas and himself.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean mutters as he clicks on the icon of the Sim who looks like himself. Sure enough, the guy's name is 'Dean Winchester'.

Curious, Dean explores, determined to find out just how closely these Sims are following his and Cas' life. SimCas is an Astronomer, which lines right up, but SimDean is a Ghost Hunter. _I guess there aren't any mechanics in this game..._

Dean clicks on SimDean as SimCas, and is surprised to see a wheel of options pop up, including a romance sub-menu. _Gaze into Eyes? Kiss? Make out? I guess all these options are available to anyone, even friends._ He shrugs and continues to poke around.

In the process of looking around, Dean accidentally unpauses the game. "Shitshitshit," he yells, frantically trying to figure out how to get it to stop again. He manages to press the pause button again, but when he looks back at the house he notices that SimDean had pulled SimCas in for a hug on the couch where the two of them had been sitting.

No, wait. Not a hug.

SimCas and SimDean are smack in the middle of a full-on make out session on their living room couch.

Dean's eyes grow wide. _I'm pretty sure that friends don't do that, even in the Sims_. No matter how many times he wanted to pull Cas in for a kiss while they were watching a movie together, Dean had never let himself succumb to the temptation because friends don't just make out with each other for no reason.

Which means that SimDean and SimCas must have a reason, right? Dean hurriedly reopens the Relationships tab and discovers a red heart with two people in front of it under SimCas' face. His heart swells. Even an unexperienced player like Dean can tell what that means.

_Fuck._

\------------------

Castiel returns home from his late-night shift at the observatory and, after checking to see if Dean is asleep, makes a beeline for his room. He opens his laptop and pulls up his game of the Sims, eager to get back to the fictional life where he and Dean are in love and Cas isn't pining away for a man who could never love him back.

He notices, though, that the Sim versions of himself and his roommate are no longer watching television together like they were when he'd left for work earlier that day. Instead, they're out eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. An examination of the status of his Sims reveals that they are now engaged.

Cas' eyes narrow. He was sure that he did not leave the game unpaused when he left this morning. And besides the two characters could never manage to go out to dinner without a player's direction. The only possible explanation was... Dean.

 _Oh no._ Dean saw everything. He saw the creepy copy of their house, their Sim-relationship, the two of them cuddling on the couch, everything!

And Dean decided to take them out on a date and have them get engaged? _Why would he..._

 _Oh._

\------------------

Dean doesn't see Cas until the evening of the next day, as he was working the Saturday shift at the shop, and Cas had been sleeping when he left. He is undeniably nervous to see how his best friend had taken the situation which Dean had left running on the Sims game for him to find.

Dean walks in to the house to find Cas sitting in the living room watching reruns of Star Trek. Dean smirks, remembering how he'd finally introduced Cas to the show a few weeks ago after years of Cas' refusal to try even one episode. Taking a breath, he walks over and takes up his customary spot on the couch next to Cas.

Cas looks over at him and smiles. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Dean stares into Cas' soulful blue eyes for a bit longer than he would normally let himself, because this time he is pretty sure that Cas won't mind.

"Did you use my computer yesterday, Dean?" Cas asks, and Dean knows that this is the moment of truth.

"I did. Cas, I-"

Before Dean can say anything else, he finds himself with a mouthful of Cas. He melts into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Cas' cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Cas whispers into Dean's ear. A shiver runs down Dean's spine.

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he says breathlessly as he captures Cas' lips again like they're some kind of drug.

They don't leave the couch for a long while after that, and when they do, it's only to relocate themselves to Dean's large, inviting bed.

As Sam tells the story to an adoring crowd at their wedding reception a year later, Dean leans over and seductively whispers, "I'm gonna make you scream WooHoo tonight, Angel," into his husband's ear.


End file.
